Love Lives by Rose Weasley
by blue2dolphin2
Summary: Rose is a blackmail artist, but her blackmail is used to find out all the WDS (Weasley Dating Scandals, come on!) of the next generation. And Rose is finding love in the meantime. Rose is keeping a journal on everyone else's love lives. Read!
1. Chapter 1

Love Lives by Rose Weasley

September 23rd 2023

Hi, this is Rose Ellen Marie Weasley, 16 1/6 years old and this is the 'Weasley (+4) Love Journal.'

Me and Hugo are sorta well known for NOT dating. Just like James, Fred and Louis are known for pranking.

I don't date, therefore I take a non-nosy interest in everyone else's dating life and scandals.

I will not mention much of Hugo (for reasons above. Seriously, all the kid does is go to the library and read.) Or Albus and Louis as they have stable (and boring) love lives.

Hopefully I shall soon have enough drama to create a reality show. Or some chick lit.

I have my ways to get people to spill all. Very secret, original ways...

Fine, it's absolute blackmail. But how else do I compile a love journal?

I will start with stuff I know, then move onto tracking the progress of all these scandals.

So Lily's got her eye on Scorpius Malfoy. That was easy, she was watching the Ravenclaw team for 'technical improvements' for chasing. Which is absolute crap, because she was watching Scorpius constantly and he's a beater.

Scorpius is dating Adela Wood, and I think him and Lucy have something. I will get those details soon, of course.

Really, Lily shouldn't even dare to hope.

Lucy is such a slut! She is publicly dating Lorcan and has something on with this guy called Bennett.

And Clara Finnegan and Emerald Thomas are both embroiled in some heavy cheating. Seriously, they are both dating people who are also cheating... Logan Clark, Angelo Zabini...

And don't get me started on Lauren Lawrence.

And the rest of the school. Or I would have used this entire (cute, kitten print) notebook before we start the drama.

However I am more concerned about Miss Wood (see above). Because she is screwing my (extended) family around. (Well probably, she is known for that.)

Hey, it's Scorpius, what's the diff?

On a side note, I think my no-date or crush rep might be soiled. Because I like one of Albus's mates. I told Phoenix Raven, his girlfriend. She is quite cool, but she's not really one of my super good friends. She asked me "Is he as cute as Al?"

That was annoying. Plus gross. He is my cousin, don't need to think that. So I told Lana 'cause she's cool too. She was a lot better with it. It can be really hard to find good confiding buddies because my BFFs Sophie Lowe and Freya are pretty crap at that. Because we have been called a 'Girl Power Trio' because we are like the only sixth years who haven't dated.

IT'S NOT SAD! WE ARE JUST PROVING THAT WE DON'T NEED A GUY TO COMPLETE US!...except now I sorta do. 

REMWREMWREMWREMWREMW

October 11th

Oooh, I have two epic new scandals. So Adela is cheating on Scorpius with James and Fred. Who both have girlfriends. Shock, shock.

That was hard to find out. I couldn't ask James or Fred, since before yesterday's revelation, I had no idea if it was James, Fred or both.

Now, Adela is so cool and confident that she would dismiss any rumour, and lie her way out of anything I could tell Scorpius.

It was luck that got me my info. I happened to open a broom closet (I was not checking in all the closets to get proof) and saw Adela and James, got photos and threatened to post them all over the notice boards if she didn't spill all.

I got the bit about Fred because she told me how damn hot James' cousin was so I made her spill that too.

Ha! I am good. And this is not fiction.

I also found out about some very interesting stuff about Dominique. She works at Gladrags and I was buying a sweater when I heard her say to her friend, "It was fantastic last night, I feel so bad for Vic though."

And then the convo got kind of dirty so I stopped listening.

I shoved my cousin into the back room and got the entire story. I showed her the recorded words and she spilled. Point- Rose!

She's been having an affair with Teddy for a few months. And she has a daughter, Skyler, from...someone.

Can't believe he can actually have an affair with his wife's sister.

For the record, I don't have a recording device on at all times. I switch it on when I come close to suspicious Weasleys (or any of the +4). Duh! BTW, they are Teddy, Lorcan, Lysander and Scorpius.

Now I have to go. I am meeting Lucy for coffee and I need to blackmail her to give me info.

REMWREMWREMWREMWREMW

24th October

Scorpius is having an affair with Lily. How stupid she is, he is already secretly with the Slut Extraordinaire. And is still dating Adela Wood.

I told him that I would murder him if he hurt my little cousin.

I found out who Bennett is. He is this young guy who works in Honeydukes. Lucy dates him by being too 'sick' or 'busy' to go to Hogsmeade with Lorcan, then goes to see Bennett. And vice versa. Wow. She is good. And evil. But pretty good.

Ooh, big news, big news! Claire, Louis's girlfriend is having a baby. And Victoire's on her fourth. She already has Shaylin, who's 5, and Megan and Missy (what kind of name is MISSY?) who are 2.

And that guy I like? He's Martin Thomas, caramel hair, sweet brown eyes and a general fitness way out of my league. He came over with Adela, and his sister Emerald and Adela's brother Seth. Plus of course the Potters were there. He was supposed to hang out with Albus, but he and his girlfriend Phoenix disappeared. And Adela and Emerald went to do stuff (probably talk about the ridiculous amount of guys they've screwed). So he hung out with me!

That rep is disappearing quick.

REMWREMWREMWREMWREMW

November 18th

My eyes!

I found Roxanne and Lysander in the prefect bathroom. I will never sit on that particular bench again. I will have a serious talk with both about what the hell they are doing.

Really, why so public, guys? Do you not realise prefects (who don't need to see that, thanks) may want to take a bath in their bathroom?

And poor Molly.

I mean seriously, that is low. To cheat with your own cousin's boyfriend. And to cheat with your girlfriend's cousin. They are both pretty despicable.

No wonder forced 'girl nights' are so awkward. I mean with Teddy and Dominique and Toire, and Roxanne and Molly and Lysander and Lucy and Scorpius and Lily. Love triangles galore!

Is Lorcan the only innocent one out of the +4? He's also stupid, though, how can he not realise that Lucy is with two other guys?

Adela busted and broke up with Scorpius for cheating. What a bloody hypocrite. She still has James AND Fred. Why the hell is she dating cousins?

Scorpius told me she agreed to keep quiet about his cheating if he did the same. They pretended that it just wasn't working out. Adela told me they had a massive row. (I had to threaten her with closet pictures with James). I have had the recording device at all times near Scorpius. If he hurts Lily, he is dead. DEAD! And if the life god is going to be nice, maybe he will get Scorpius into some sort of injury. Only if he hurts Lils though. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

November 28th

Victoire just left to go kill Teddy. He and Domi are well and truly busted! She went to go lend Domi a dress, believing that Teddy was at work, and Domi would be in her flat.

Well they were both in Domi's flat, in her bedroom.

Eww. I don't even want to think about that. Poor Toire.

This might have to become the Weasley +3 love journal.

I bet Uncle Bill wants to banish Teddy from Shell Cottage, but if he and Domi are now a thing...

That's just awkward.

-

Still November 28th

My life is spent comforting crying girls. Lana and Amy just left the kitchens after finding me on the map (James made Amy a copy) and were crying over James-Adela-Fred.

I didn't even have to blackmail them, they sobbed all over a shoulder each (and got several buckets of snot on my dressing gown) and I made them hot chocolate and a pan of brownies.. 

Anyways, Amy snuck out deliberately to see James because she's fifteen and still in school, and he was all over the Potter sofa with Adela Slutwood, who is also in school, and sneaks out. Sometimes James or Fred sneak in.

Then Amy told Lana, because even though Lana's eighteen and only two months younger then Fred, they got close from dating two people close to each other.

A couple days later, Amy questioned Adela, who slipped up to Fred. Lana was there, being Amy's wingwoman. There was a massive row and James spent the rest of his evening regrowing his eyebrows while Fred hogged the shower because he had to wash ink out of his hair.

Lana told me if his hair stays a bit bluish forever then she will be very happy.

Lily and Scorpius are publicly dating now. I will kill him if he hurts Lils. I still have my recorder.

There is something up with Dominique. I will make a coffee/blackmail arrangement right now.

On the subject of-actually what I'm gonna say is nothing to do with Domi.

So Martin Thomas and me had a massive bitch about James. Good times.

-

December 15th

Grandma Molly realised what we all knew: Toire had a getting-rid-of-unwanted-baby operation. An aberrition? Abration? She made this comment about how it was a woman's duty to carry children she had conceived. Toire snapped that when this once-child had been conceived, she had thought her husband was faithful and stormed out.

Mum went mad and said that Gran was being old fashioned and sexist, because it was Toire's choice whether she wanted a fourth child to take care of and she was a Healer trainee and not a kid-carrier. They had a massive row.

Drama, but not WDD (Weasley Dating Drama).

-

January 5th 2024

I have found it.

It took a while, but I found it.

What's up with Domi, that's what I found. She is petrified because she's two months pregnant with Teddy's baby, and she feels awful.

Ohhhhh my god! I just witnessed one of the most hilarious moments. I was talking to Martin Thomas over cranberry punch, when it got awkward because Amy works at the pub, and James came in for his shift when hers was nearly done, it got quiet and she started kissing Fred. James' face- me and Martin nearly died of laughter. Lana walked in for some reason while Fred and Amy were making out so she just grabbed James. Fred came up for air, saw James and Lana. Then James and Lana did the same, the girls just smirked, and ran up to the Longbottom's flat.

Back to school tomorrow.

-

February 15th

Lucy got busted because yesterday, both her guys turned up holding flowers and chocolates.

Scorpius ended it with her because he felt bad for Lily. Only 2 1/2 months too late, but better late than never.

Victoire wrote me to say that the divorce papers were through and she and Teddy were now not married.

She seems really bitter still. She added at the end: 'And my sister is welcome to be the new Mrs. Lupin.'

Probably because Domi announced her pregnancy and she is so upset.

Seriously, before they grew up, the +4 were really nice and not serious heartbreaker player people.

Adela Slutwood was all over Bennett at Honeydukes. I wanted to buy sweets, not see French kissing.

I may have been on a date (all my friends and cousins reacted very rudely 'you? on a date? really?') but I'm not that public.

Even though we did chaste kiss in the snow.

Still, it's quite disturbing and weird when you go the counter to pay for your pack(s) of sugar quills and the checkout guy just starts getting with a customer.

And while I tried to get Bennett's attention, Martin got me some chocolate flowers from the Love Choc shop next door.

I am on cloud nine!

-

March 20th

Everyone found out about Lucy and Scorpius, and I told Lily that he did stop it two months into public dating.

She screamed at him and threw his porridge over his head. She then just dashed off to her bedroom crying. Scorpius dashed after her and came back covered in muggle soda.

I will personally kill him. I feel so sorry for her, as she had no idea. What the hell was he doing? He told her that his player past was over and continued with Lucy.

I witnessed something between Roxanne and Lysander a few days ago. Being brilliant, I found out that Lysander felt bad, so he and Roxy called it off. Quietly, so only three people knew. The third being me. I am rather fantastic.

Again, they were secretly on when Molly started dating him. Roxy and him were on and off for a while. Now they are off. Only about seven months late, but better late then never, I guess.

I made out with Martin!

Again, my cousins were very cruel (ROSE made out with somebody?) but it happened!

Cloud 9999!


	3. Chapter 3

March 20th

Everyone found out about Lucy and Scorpius, and I told Lily that he did stop it two months into public dating.

She screamed at him and threw his porridge over his head. She then just dashed off to her bedroom crying. Scorpius dashed after her and came back covered in muggle soda.

I will personally kill him. I feel so sorry for her, as she had no idea. What the hell was he doing? He told her that his player past was over and continued with Lucy.

I witnessed something between Roxanne and Lysander a few days ago. Being brilliant, I found out that Lysander felt bad, so he and Roxy called it off. Quietly, so only three people knew. The third being me. I am rather fantastic.

Again, they were secretly on when Molly started dating him. Roxy and him were on and off for a while. Now they are off. Only about seven months late, but better late then never, I guess.

I made out with Martin!

Again, my cousins were very cruel (ROSE made out with somebody?) but it happened!

Cloud 9999!

-

April 14th

Claire had her babies yesterday- Renée Annabelle Linda Robyn and Aurora Caitlin Estelle Jessica Weasley.

How many middle names does these kids need? I have two because my parents couldn't agree. However Louis and Claire agreed on Renée blah blah blah and Aurora blah blah blah.

Wow, those two are annoying. They are like a couple in their 30s instead of barely 20.

They don't even go out! Well they can't, but they didn't before Claire was having a baby! Live While We're Young, to quote crap muggle music.

Anyway, Roxy is with Noah Farman now. All nice and simple (I think). I hope not! Damn, that might give me less of that beautiful WDD (Weasley Dating Drama.)

-

May 3rd

Molly found out about Roxy and Lysander. She found some everlasting flowers which Lysander had sent to Roxy. They came with extraordinarily suggestive note.

I had to comfort a sobbing Molly. "Everlasting flowers? He never sent me any! Only normal ones! Maybe that was a symbol for our relationship!..."

Victoire wrote me to say that she left Shaylin, Megan and Missy with her mum-and went on a date with a healer.

She was gushing forever about it. I hope there's potential in this guy, I mean she has done ridiculously well at rebuilding her life. She finished her training, got full marks on her tests, and is now doing diseases as a specialist course and got this cute three bed flat that I helped her paint over the holidays in bright colours. Purple kitchen, teal living room, bright pink bathroom, coral bedroom for her, blue for Shaylin and mint for the twins.

I think she is trying to reinvent herself. She wears cool bright jeans and motif tanks and this cool leather jacket I picked out (it looks amazing, go me and my fashion sense!)

Eh. She's doing a good job. I mean she used to wear plain skirts and pants and pastel jumpers and blouses and live in a house which was all pale blue and pink and white. Boring.

Martin and I were at a Gryffindor party last night- it was epic. Our friends shoved us in a closet.

We didn't come out for ten minutes...half an hour...an hour, fine.

-

May 30th

My brother has a date! With  
Zinnia Barnes. Wow.

Again my cousins were cruel ("wow!" "Hugo now!" "what is the world doing?" "should we ask the girl?").

Well at least my nerdy bro got out of the library and acquired a life.

Anyway, I got ambushed by Claire. She was in Hogsmeade looking for socks in Gladrags. She is one of the most annoying people I have ever met. She was banging on about how well Renée and Aurora whatever-their-middle-names-are was doing and about just generally how well she thinks she's doing at parenting. But then I really had to go, because I have some new hunch about Lucy, and I have a recording of her talking about a new guy. Lucy is often booked (probably because of snog sessions) so I really had to go.

Except Claire started to talk to Domi, and she shot me a look of utter horror as I left. It was too funny.

I got a meeting with Lucy in two weeks. Yesssss!

I also got a letter from Domi complaining about pregnancy.

I got a letter from Lana about maybe doing shopping soon. Cool.

I got a letter from Claire that contained the rest of the spiel she was giving to me.

I got a letter from Toire telling me that her relationship was going well except she went to Shell Cottage to pick up a package because an idiot postman who thought that she still lived there delivered her new spatula set to there and saw Teddy and Dominique on the sofa talking about their futures.

This is why I didn't date until now.

-

June 12th

Domi has had her second daughter, Sahara Apolline Weasley.

Louis proposed to Claire.

Lucy has just been fooling around in broom closet, and her official boyfriend is Alex Brackbury. She told me proudly the grovelling she did when she asked him out. She is good.

Her speech is, "I'm a new person now, you're different. My last boyfriend, I didn't like him too much. It was wrong and I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it! (fake tears) Please believe me!"

Except I heard Brandon Caterham boasting about what he and Lucy did.

And Ralph Waddley.

They are both idiots, at least Lucy's old guys were ok humans!

On a new note- urg! The Life God has gone too far. My parents want to have dinner with Martin and me over holidays. Which is stupid because Martin is one of ALBUS'S friends, and we have all met him! For (life) god's sake. Fuck you, life god!

Ooh, I saw Hugo walk back from somewhere. We all know where because there was wine-coloured lipstick all over his face. Zin's signature fla-vour! (Cue bad sitcom oooooooh!)

My brother has really grown up.

Victoire sent me a letter she's getting serious with her Healer dude. Cool.

Me and Martin are still going strong. However the lack of drama is bothering me.

-

July 1st

I stand corrected. Drama-o-rama there is.

Read way, way above. To- ooh, eight months ago, and you'll find the names Clara Finnegan and Emerald Thomas (seventh year sister of Martin). They were not involved in Weasley Love Affairs so I didn't pay much attention (actually I paid none)- except they are now dating James and Fred respectively. Damn. More people. I get so busy. Poor me.

Drunk Amy was snogging Albus. I hope Phoenix (his girlfriend, in case you forgot.) finds out.

Not because I want my cousin's heart broken, just that it would cause drama. Stop with the judging, you know I am a blackmail artist. No, not con. Blackmail.


End file.
